Loveless
by Gloryas
Summary: Sehun dipaksa menjadi jaminan atas hutang-hutang ayah tirinya. Dijual dan dipaksa menjadi peliharaan tuan besar Wu / KrisXSehun / Mpreg / Mature / Enema / Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Loveless**

"TURUN SEKARANG OH SEHUN!"

Tentu saja Oh Sehun tidak menuruti teriakan itu. Ia langsung saja mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mendorong lemari besar untuk menutupi pintu. Suara ayah tirinya kian memekik dari lantai bawah, dan Sehun semakin terburu-buru membuka jendela. Melirik ke bawah dan tanpa berpikir lagi, Sehun melompat dari sana. Terbiasa kabur melalui jendela lantai dua, membuat Sehun sudah lihai mendarat tanpa luka sedikitpun. Berbekal ransel yang terisi penuh semua benda-benda kesayangannya, Sehun melangkah mengendap-endap.

Suara teriakan Kim Sanghyun masih terdengar. Memanggil namanya dan memaki berkali-kali. Sehun tahu, ia sempat mengintip tadi. Tiga orang berjas hitam datang ke rumahnya untuk menagih hutang. Ayah tirinya yang kurang ajar itu selalu berjudi dengan modal hasil meminjam. Tanpa menang sekalipun dan hanya menumpuk-numpuk jumlah hutangnya, harta peninggalan orangtua Sehun mulai mengikis sedikit demi sedikit. Dan kini, untuk menutupi hutangnya yang lain. Lelaki tua itu berniat menjualnya ke seorang saudagar muda. Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Lebih baik ia kabur dari rumah dan menggelandang seperti pengemis.

Tapi sayang, niat Sehun untuk kabur berhenti saat itu juga. Karena begitu ia melangkah melalui pagar belakang, dua orang berbadan besar segera menangkapnya dan menahannya untuk kabur.

"Aku mendapatkannya, bos!"

Sehun berusaha menarik tangannya, memberontak dengan menendang kedua orang itu. Namun kekuatan dua orang bertubuh lebih besar tentu dengan mudah melumpuhkan pemberontakan Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku, bangsat!" Sehun mengumpat saat mereka menekan tengkuknya hingga ia membungkuk rendah.

Sehun meludah, melihat ayah tirinya melangkah tergopoh-gopoh diikuti seorang pemuda tinggi di belakangnya.

"Hahaha, disini dia hadiahmu Master Wu."

Sehun mendengus, menghempas tangan Sanghyun yang mengelus kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok tinggi itu, namun suara berat orang itu membuat hatinya berdesir, jijik.

"Bawa dia masuk ke mobilku."

Sehun benar-benar diseret setelah itu. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah tawa ayah tirinya, dan suara lembar-lembar uang menghambur berterbangan, sebelum tubuhnya dibanting masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah. Sehun baru akan membuka pintu mobil itu saat benda itu sudah terbuka sendiri dari luar, seorang pria tinggi berwajah tampan masuk dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin kabur lagi?" tebaknya tepat. Sehun hanya mendengus. Beralih ke pintu di sisi lain dan bermaksud membukanya, namun tentu saja, pintu itu sudah terkunci. Karena mobil sudah bergerak meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

"Kemarilah, Sehun-ah," pria itu meraih bahunya, Sehun dengan cepat menampiknya dan beringsut duduk dengan jarak terjauh yang bisa diberikan mobil sempit ini.

"Turunkan aku." Geram Sehun sembari melempar sorot tajamnya ke arah pria tampan itu.

Sosok itu malah tertawa, dan merentangkan tangannya. Ekspresinya ramah, "Maaf tapi tidak bisa, Sehun-ah. Aku sudah menginginkanmu sejak lama, jadi kali ini... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." ungkapnya sembari menarik tangan Sehun agar mendekat.

Sehun memberontak, pada awalnya, namun tenaga yang menariknya cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terdiam.

"Bersikap manislah, Sehun-ah. Dan aku juga akan bersikap lembut."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, ia justru balik menatap orang itu dengan wajah menantang. Menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak takut sedikitpun.

"Panggil aku Kris-gege, Sehunnie. Dan kau milikku sekarang," ujar sosok itu lagi sembari menyisipkan tangannya ke balik kaus Sehun. Sehun berusaha menampiknya, namun Kris menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu kecupan panjang.

Sehun mendelik kaget. Berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris namun orang ini memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Mppphhh!" Sehun makin memberontak saat Kris memaksa menyelipkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun yang merasa dilecehkan, tentu saja dengan berani menggigit daging lunak itu.

"ARGH!" pekik Kris kaget. Kris segera menarik diri dan memegangi mulutnya, darah menetes bercampur dengan liurnya. Pemuda itu mendelik marah, tapi ia tidak akan menghukum Sehun-nya disini.

"Tunggu hingga kita sampai di rumah, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

Kris menghempas tubuh Sehun ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia segera melompat ke atas dan menekan kedua bahu pemuda itu sebelum Sehun berniat untuk beranjak kemana-mana.

"Cepat suntikkan benda itu!" seru Kris pada dua bodyguardnya yang tengah sibuk mengikat tangan Sehun di mahkota ranjang.

"LEPASKAN AKU, SIAL!" seru Sehun marah. Ia berusaha menendang, dan berhasil melakukannya tiga kali hingga Kris menggerung emosi. Sehun bahkan tidak sadar saat sesuatu menusuk lengan kirinya, yang disadarinya adalah... Secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya memanas, dan melemas.

"Keluar, dan tutup pintunya." Titah Kris kepada dua bodyguardnya.

Kris mendengus senang, melihat tubuh Sehun melemas dan menggigil, membuat juniornya yang masih terbungkus pakaian menegang dalam sekejap.

"Hah. Ayo tendang aku lagi, Sehun-ah." Tantang Kris dengan seringai di wajahnya. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Kris melucuti seluruh pakaian Sehun hingga pemuda itu telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Setelah itu, ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya sendiri, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari tubuh putih Sehun.

"A-aah. Pan-pannas!" Sehun menggeliat. Rasa panas dan nyeri bercampur aduk menyerang sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menolongmu, menghilangkan rasa panas itu. Sehunnie." Desis Kris sembari menghisap leher Sehun kuat-kuat. Sebisa mungkin meninggalkan jejak keunguan disana, di dada, dan si seluruh bagian tubuh Oh Sehun. Karena mulai saat ini, Oh Sehun adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Fanfic ini milik saya, dulu dibuat dengan cast SJ tapi para pembacanya (shippernya) tidak bisa menghargai permintaan kecil saya jadi saya putuskan untuk membuatnya dengan cast EXO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loveless 2**

.

.

.

Sehun menyendok makanannya dalam diam. Berada satu meja bersama Kris Wu saja sudah membuat nafsu makannya menghilang. Tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa menunjukkannya. Dua bulan tinggal di rumah sepi ini membuatnya belajar banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah untuk tidak mengusik Kris Wu. Meski terkadang sifat pemberontaknya muncul saat Kris ingin menyentuhnya, biar bagaimanapun, Sehun masih tidak rela berada di rumah ini.

Salah satunya, seperti hari ini. Jujur Sehun lebih senang diperlakukan dengan dingin daripada mendengar suara lembut yang menjijikan itu. Kris bahkan mengelus tengkuknya, dan memaksanya memberi ciuman pagi hari.

"Kau suka makanan itu, Sehun?" Kris tiba-tiba bertanya, dengan senyum manis sembari mengiris dagingnya.

Sehun hanya meliriknya, sinis. "_Fuck it_."

Kris tersentak. Ekspresinya berubah mendengar umpatan itu. Berkali-kali ia memperingatkan Sehun untuk menjaga sikapnya. Well, sepertinya anak ini tidak akan bisa belajar dengan baik tanpa mendapatkan hukumannya terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan kurang ajar Oh Sehun. Minta maaf dan berlutut di sisiku sekarang." Perintah Kris datar. Berharap Sehun akan segera bergerak dan melaksanakannya. Namun pemuda itu hanya mengangkat kepala, bahkan balas menatapnya dengan wajah menantang.

"_Your wish_." Desis Sehun sembari menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Cukup, sampai disana kesabaran Kris Wu karena setelah mendengar umpatan terakhir Sehun. Ia berdiri marah dan mengerat kerah pakaian Sehun dengan penuh emosi.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar, _ne_?"

Sehun mempertahankan ekspresinya, namun saat Kris mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kasar, dadanya sudah berdegup gugup. Ia bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kris kali ini.

BRUGH!

Sehun meringis. Kris membanting tubuhnya tengkurap ke atas meja makan. Pria itu mengekang kedua tangannya dan menekan punggungnya saat Sehun berusaha memberontak.

"Hukuman pertamamu pagi ini, Oh Sehun." Desis Kris sembari menarik paksa celana jeans Sehun tanpa melepaskan pengaitnya terlebih dahulu. Merah membekas di sekujur kulit Sehun dimana Kris menarik celana itu dengan paksa hingga setinggi pahanya. Membiarkan celana itu tetap menggantung di kaki Sehun, karena dengan begitu kaki kurang ajar itu akan sedikit terhalang untuk memberontak.

Sehun menyentak, terkejut saat Kris menurunkan seluruh celananya hingga udara dingin menyergap bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"H-hentikan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

Pipi Sehun merona, dangan marah ia menggeliat. Namun pemberontakannya segera terhenti saat tanpa aba-aba, Kris mendorong miliknya ke dalam rektum Sehun. Tanpa persiapan, dan tanpa _lube_ sedikitpun.

"AAARRRRGGHHH!" Sehun memekik kesakitan, airmatanya membuncah, kedua kakinya gemetaran. Seakan merasakan tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua, Sehun terus meraung hingga serak. Sedangkan Kris terus bergerak kasar, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga tubuh Sehun ikut menyentak-nyentak.

"_Here you come, your punishment_ Sehun-ah..." Kris mendorong penisnya sedalam mungkin, sebelum mengeluarkan seluruh _load_nya di dalam tubuh Sehun. Tubuh itu menegang, Kris bahkan mendengar suara isakan samar yang membuatnya menyeringai.

Kris menarik kursi yang tadi digunakan Sehun. Tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh itu, ia menarik Sehun untuk ikut duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Sehun meringis. Merasakan pedih menjalar di bawah sana. Airmatanya sudah jatuh sejak tadi, bersamaan dengan harga dirinya yang untuk kesekian kalinya –terinjak lagi. Organ keras Kris yang masih terbenam di dalam anusnya itu membuat Sehun mengerang lagi.

"Lanjutkan makanmu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menahan napasnya. Sebelum menarik piring yang lain dan mulai menjalankan perintah Kris. Piring pertamanya sudah pecah, dengan isi yang berhamburan di atas meja dan ikut mengotori pakaian Sehun.

Sesekali Sehun berjengit, kesakitan. Sedikit gerakan membuat rektumnya terasa seperti teriris, dan Kris bahkan belum berniat untuk mengeluarkan penisnya. Namun Sehun mengerat bibirnya kuat-kuat, sudah cukup isakan kecilnya lolos tadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan emosi lemahnya keluar lagi.

"Kau mau disuapi, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menggeleng. Tangannya mengepal saat Kris memeluk perutnya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan sayang. Suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan kabur dari neraka ini. Pasti.

.

.

.

Suara musik menggema hingga menembus pintu kamar Sehun. Namun Sehun mengabaikannya. Di bawah sana, Kris Wu itu tengah mengadakan pesta. Puluhan rekan dan tamunya berkumpul untuk makan malam dan bersenang-senang. Dua kali Kris naik ke kamarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar, namun Sehun tetap mengabaikan permintaan lembut Kris. Hingga saat ketiga kalinya Kris naik ke kamarnya, Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menuruti pria itu. Turun dengan pakaian kasualnya dan sebisa mungkin memasang raut tak bersahabat.

"Ini Oh Sehun yang kau ceritakan itu?" Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar ungkapan sok bersahabat itu. "Jadi kapan kau akan menikahinya, Kris-ah?"

_Shit_. Sehun mengumpat. Hal apa lagi yang dilakukan Wu tua ini.

"Segera." Kris menjawabnya sembari tersenyum. Dirangkulnya bahu Sehun mesra, berusaha mengabaikan rasa tersinggungnya saat dilihatnya Sehun terus merengut dan melempar tatapan tajam ke arah tamu-tamunya.

"Sehun-ah, perkenalkan aku—"

Belum sempat orang itu menyebutkan namanya, Sehun sudah menampik uluran tangannya terlebih dahulu. Membuat semua orang tersentak kaget, termasuk Kris.

"Uh, maaf. Sehun memang sedang tidak fit hari ini." Kris segera mengcover perbuatan Sehun dengan tersenyum, memasang ekspresi penuh penyesalannya meski sebelah tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Sehun kian mengerat. "Biar kuantar Sehun ke atas." Ujarnya manis sembari menggiring Sehun kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

BLAM!

Kris memastikan pintu kamar Sehun sudah terkunci, sebelum ia membanting tubuh kurus itu ke atas tempat tidur.

"Apa lagi maumu, Sehun-ah." Desis Kris penuh amarah. Ia mengendurkan ikatan dasinya, berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap di dada. "Apa begitu sulit bersikap manis dan menuruti semua kata-kataku!"

Sehun memalingkan wajah. Tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Kris yang membuat jantungnya berdegup panik.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, Sehun-ah. Tapi kau memaksaku berbuat begini." Desis Kris pelan. Ia menatap Sehun lama, napasnya berhembus berat memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas dan dapat membuat Sehun mengingatnya. Tidak cukup hanya dengan memperkosanya, bocah ini bahkan sudah kebal dengan hal itu.

Kris menampar wajah Sehun, sekali. Tapi cukup menyisakan memar merah di pipi putih itu. Ia memaksa Sehun melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Meski diselingi pemberontakan, tentu saja tetap Kris Wu yang akan menang.

"Ikut aku." Kris mengerat rambut Sehun, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kris membekap mulut Sehun saat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. Tidak boleh ada satupun teriakan yang terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah. Kris memastikan hal itu sebelum membanting pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau. Akan mengingat ini baik-baik." Kris tidak segan-segan menampar wajah Sehun, saat pemuda itu memberontak dan nyaris membebaskan diri keluar kamar mandi. Kali ini Kris membanting tubuh Sehun hingga menghantam dinding, menekan punggungnya kuat hingga Sehun mengerang karena kesulitan bernapas.

"H-hyung, lepaskan aku. Hyung!" Sehun berteriak panik. Dengan posisi menghadap dinding dan tangan Kris yang menekan kepalanya dari belakang, Sehun mulai panik karena ia tidak bisa melihat apapun hal yang akan dilakukan Kris padanya.

Kris meraih selang yang berada tepat di sisinya. Dengan ujung yang tumpul, Kris yakin benda itu tidak akan melukai Sehun-nya. Tidak melukai, tapi cukup membuat Sehun memekik kesakitan saat Kris memaksa benda itu masuk ke dalam rektum Sehun.

"AH! AH!"

"Diam, Sehun-ah." Kris bukan menyuruh Sehun untuk bungkam, ia menyuruh Sehun untuk tenang. Karena gerakan pemuda itu justru akan membuat dirinya sendiri merasa semakin kesakitan. Kris menekan selang itu hingga bagian ujungnya yang terbuat dari stainless menghilang masuk ke dalam rektum Sehun. Kris menjaga benda itu dengan satu tangan, sedangkan sebelah tangannya berhenti mengekang Sehun dan turun untuk memegangi keran.

"Berpeganglah ke dinding, kalau kau berani memberontak. Aku akan menghukummu dengan cara yang lebih parah dari ini," desis Kris mengancam. Dengan cepat ia membuka keran yang tersambung ke selang, mengirimkan aliran deras air melalui selang yang kini ujungnya berada di dalam rektum Sehun.

Sehun menelan ludah. Sempat berpikir dua kali untuk memberontak. Namun saat merasakan dinginnya air menghantam prostatnya, Sehun berjengit kaget dan bergerak maju berniat membebaskan diri.

Tapi tentu saja, tidak semudah itu. Satu tangan Kris sudah bergerak untuk memeluk dada Sehun seerat-eratnya. Menekan segala bentuk pemberontakan dengan seluruh tenaganya. "Diam, Sehun-ah. Atau ini akan terasa lebih menyakitkan." Desis Kris sembari mengecup pundak Sehun. Sebelah tangannya yang berada di bawah, terus menekan selang itu agar tidak merosot keluar dari rektum Sehun.

Sehun berjengit, napasnya menyesak. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya, Sehun menangis saat aliran air itu menyeruak secara paksa, mulai memenuhi rektumnya dan membentuk buncit kecil di bagian bawah perutnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, Sehun menangis saat Kris kembali menekan selang itu semakin dalam.

"H-hyung, hentikan. A-aku— s-sakit hyung, hentikan."

Kris mengabaikannya, ia mengecup ceruk leher Sehun dan mulai mengendurkan pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus perut Sehun yang sudah membuncit dan mengeras. Tapi ia belum berniat menghentikan hukumannya. Ia tahu kemana sejumlah besar air itu tertampung, karena itu Kris tidak merasa khawatir hal ini akan menyebabkan luka internal yang fatal pada Sehunnya. Tidak, perut buncit itu bahkan terlihat cocok di tubuh Sehun. Seakan Sehun-nya tengah mengandung bayinya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan hukumanmu, _ne_? Sekarang menyesal?" Bisik Kris lembut tepat di telinga Sehun.

Sehun segera mengangguk panik, mengerang merasakan urat perutnya makin mengencang. Rasa ketat dan keras itu membuatnya tidak tahan. Sehun menangis sesenggukan. "A-aku menyesal hyung. Maaf, maafkan aku."

"Ck, ck! Tidak semudah itu, Sehun-ah. Kau membuatku malu di depan teman-temanku."

"M-maaf, hyung. Maaf, kumohon hentikan. Maaf." Sehun makin mengiba, suaranya terdengar parau dan panik. Tubuhnya sedikit melemas namun Kris memegangnya erat-erat.

"Sedikit lagi, hukumanmu belum selesai, Sehun-ah." Ujarnya sembari mengarahkan tangan Sehun untuk ikut memegangi selang. "Pegangi benda ini, tahan jangan sampai air itu keluar. Atau kita akan mengulanginya lagi."

Sehun menurut, memegangi benda panjang itu dengan tangan gemetar. Suara perutnya bergemuruh dan Sehun mengerang lagi. Kris menghilang keluar dan segera kembali membawa dildo besar di tangannya. Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa, setidaknya sampai Kris menekan paksa dildo besar itu berhimpitan dengan selang yang sudah ada di dalam rektumnya.

"AAAAARGH! H-HYUNG, KUBILANG MAAF! MAAF! AKU MENYESAL!" Sehun berjinjit kesakitan. Benda itu menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Kris tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Kris mengeluarkan selang itu perlahan-lahan dan menekan dildo tadi semakin dalam.

"Tahan, jangan sampai dildonya keluar atau aku akan marah."

Sehun terisak. Langkahnya melemas, pemuda itu berjalan lambat dan terpincang-pincang saat Kris menuntunnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Memaksanya memegangi dildo yang sedikit lagi nyaris tertelan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh telanjang Sehun basah kuyup, sedang Kris hanya basah di bagian celana dan jas luarnya saja.

"Duduklah, tekan benda itu jangan sampai keluar dari tubuhmu."

"H-hyung." Sehun berpegang pada Kris saat perlahan-lahan ia harus duduk di atas kursi rias, duduk dengan kaki rapat untuk menekan benda yang menyumpal rektumnya.

"H-hyung please..." Sehun mengiba, matanya berkaca-kaca. Posisi ini mulai membuatnya keram, perutnya yang buncit dan nyaris menyentuh paha seakan mati rasa. Namun Kris malah mengabaikannya, pemuda itu segera mengganti jas dan celananya, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

"Tahan air itu sampai aku mengizinkannya untuk dikeluarkan. Ingat? Jangan dikeluarkan." Bisik Kris sembari mengecup bibir Sehun, lalu turun untuk mengecup bahunya. Kris mengusap perut Sehun, tersenyum begitu manis. "Jangan dikeluarkan." Ingatnya lagi.

Kris berbalik, sebelum keluar kamar. Ia tak lupa mengecilkan suhu AC kamarnya terlebih dulu.

"H-HYUNG! PLEASE HYUNG! HYUNGGG!"

BLAM.

.

.

.

Kris bediri tidak sabar. Kakinya bergerak gerik mengetuk lantai. Sehun berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan mata terpejam. Sementara seorang dokter tengah sibuk memeriksa nadi dan seluruh bagian tubuh Sehun. Wajahnya mengerut seakan sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dokter?" Kris akhirnya bersuara, tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan dokter ini. Pagi-pagi sekali, jantungnya nyaris dibuat copot saat tubuh Sehun limbung dan jatuh di ruang tengah. Sejak setengah tahun tinggal bersamanya, Sehun belum pernah jatuh sakit. Seakan antibodi yang dimilikinya begitu kuat, bahkan Kris tidak pernah melihat Sehun terkena flu. Tapi hari ini, wajah pemuda itu sepucat kertas. Bibirnya juga membiru. Padahal Kris ingat sekali ia tidak melakukan apapun pada Sehun, ia bahkan baru pulang dari Hawai sore kemarin. Dan Sehun di rumah sudah menyambutnya dengna wajah pucat yang masam.

"Aku tidak yakin ini, Sehun-sshi harus menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, biar kuambil sampel darahnya." Ujar dokter itu sembari menekan bawah perut Sehun, lagi dan lagi. Sehun meringis tanpa suara, sebenarnya sudah siuman sejak tadi hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuka mata dan melihat wajah Kris Wu pagi ini.

"Tapi..."

"Ya?" sahut Kris cemas.

Dokter itu memandanginya lama sebelum menunduk lagi dan menekan nadi di leher Sehun.

"Sepertinya Sehun-sshi sedang mengandung, tujuh atau delapan minggu."

Kris melotot, Sehun tercekat.

"A-apa?" tanya Kris sekali lagi. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ini belum pasti, karena itu kita perlu mengeceknya lagi di labolatorium." Ujar dokter itu sembari membenahi tasnya.

Kris terperangah, mulutnya menganga lebar saking terkejutnya. Namun setelah itu, cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajah Kris. Setelah dokter itu pamit dan keluar kamar. Kris tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya yang sudah meluap-luap sejak tadi.

"Sehun-ah!" pekiknya sembari melompat ke atas tempat tidur. Diraihnya tubuh Sehun yang masih terlelap –menurutnya— dan dipeluknya erat dari belakang. "Kau hamil, Sehun-ah! Ternyata ayahmu benar! Kau bisa memberikan keturunan untukku. Aaaah!" Kris memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun sedalam-dalamnya. Ia berbaring nyaman disana, sembari memeluk Sehun dan mengusapi perutnya yang masih rata.

Tanpa sadar sedikitpun kalau Sehun sudah membuka matanya dan menangis tanpa suara.

'_Sial. Sial.'_ Umpat Sehun sembari meremas perutnya.

.

.

.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Loveless 3

"Sehun-ah, coba apel ini..." Kris mengupas apel merah itu dengan bersemangat, memotongnya kecil-kecil lalu melahapnya sebuah. "Hmm... Manis sekali chagiya, seperti dirimu." Gelaknya sembari menyodorkan sebuah untuk Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, mengernyitkan hidungnya dengan jijik lalu menghempas apel yang disodorkan Kris untuknya. Berbaring di atas ranjang ini dalam keadaan lemah saja sudah membuatnya malu, terlebih... Kris bersikap begitu manis hingga Sehun ingin muntah karena perasaan jijiknya.

Kris sempat terkejut, namun ia menutupinya dengan tertawa ringan. "Kau tidak suka, ya? Baiklah aku saja yang menghabiskan..." ujarnya sembari melahap apel itu hingga habis.

Sehun hanya bersungut sekali ke arahnya, lalu berbalik memunggungi Kris. Ia bahkan tidak melihat kilat pedih yang sekilas tampak di sepasang bola mata pengusaha Wu itu. Sehun tidak mengetahuinya, lagipula ia juga tidak mau tahu. Siapa yang peduli kalau lelaki yang dibencinya ini sakit hati? Sehun justru selalu ingin membalaskan dendamnya dengan memanfaatkan keadaan. Kris tidak pernah memaksanya lagi semenjak ia mengandung bayi ini. Dan Sehun bisa berbuat seenaknya, memancing kekesalan Kris tanpa merasakan hukuman sedikitpun. Namun sial, Kris terus saja berteguh hati dengan bersikap manis padanya. Dan hal itu justru lebih mengesalkan daripada dihukum.

"Hei, chagiya..." Kris berbisik sembari memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Ia mengusap perut buncit Sehun, lalu tertawa senang merasakan perut itu bergejolak dan satu tendangan terasa di telapak tangannya. "Kau tahu? Kata dokter kita bisa melakukan itu... Dan sedikit ronde tidak akan melukai bayi kita, sayang..." bisik Kris seduktif sembari menghisap leher Sehun dan meraup bokong itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sehun berjengit kaget, sekaligus kesal. Ia menyikut dada Kris dan beringsut menjauh. "Pergilah Wu Yifan..." usirnya dengan suara berdesis. Kris hanya bergeming, sakit hati dan ingin melampiaskan amarahnya... namun ia tidak bisa, sedikit emosi bisa melukai anak mereka. Karena itu Kris menahan dirinya dan bersabar. Ia ikut beringsut maju dan kembali memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Ayolah, chagiya..." rayu Kris lagi. Tangannya yang terasa gatal kembali mengusap perut Sehun, anak mereka sudah tumbuh begitu sehat selama delapan bulan. Hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi dan Kris sudah tidak sabar menanti kedatangannya. Namun setiap saat, Sehun bersikap seakan-akan ia siap membuang anaknya sendiri kapan saja. Kris bahkan belum pernah melihat Sehun mengusap perutnya sendiri. Padahal hanya merasakan gerakan bayi itu, Kris merasa kebahagiannya begitu terlengkapi. Kenapa Sehun tidak bisa merasakannya juga? Padahal bayi ini tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Makan dari apa yang ditelannya, dengan jantung kecil dan lemah yang ikut berdetak bersandingan dengan jantungnya sendiri.

"Kubilang pergi, Wu Yifan. Atau aku akan membunuh bayi kesayanganmu ini saat kau tidak ada disini." Ancam Sehun sembari menghempas tangan Kris dengan kasar. Matanya terasa memanas. Ia begitu berharap Kris akan segera keluar dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun tidak, pria itu justru menarik bahunya kasar dan menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Kau tidak berani melakukannya, Sehun-ah." Desis Kris sembari menyeringai. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya. Atau kau akan terima akibatnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris langsung menyambar bibir Sehun dan melumatnya dengan kasar.

"Mmpph!" Sehun berjuang untuk menyingkirkan Kris dari atas tubuhnya. Namun dengan keadaan fisiknya yang semakin melemah, usaha pemberontakannya semakin terasa sulit dari hari ke hari. Beruntung, Kris berniat melepaskannya. Pria itu segera berdiri, merapikan kemejanya dan melempar seringai terakhirnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar, jangan kunci pintu kamarmu karena aku akan segera kembali." Ujarnya seraya berbalik keluar kamar.

Sehun bernapas terengah, tanpa mempedulikan nyeri di perutnya. Ia segera bangun dan bergegas mengunci pintu kamar. Persetan dengan ancaman Kris, ia tetap mengunci pintu kamarnya. Setidaknya hal itu akan menyulitkan Kris saat ia berniat kembali nanti. Meski hal ini tidak akan menghalangi pria kekar itu dari hidup Sehun. Tidak selama Sehun masih tinggal disini.

"Aah. Ah!" Sehun tersentak, sontak membungkuk memeluk perutnya. Bayi di dalam sana menendang dan berputar bertubi-tubi, membuat Sehun meringis dan kewalahan saat harus kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Napas Sehun terengah, sejak tadi menahan hasrat tangannya yang sudah terasa gatal... dan kini.

"M-mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya_, baby_." Sehun menggigit bibir, matanya memanas namun Sehun menolak untuk menangis. Menangis adalah hal tabu baginya. Namun begitu merasakan bayinya kembali berputar di dalam sana, airmata itu jatuh tanpa mampu ditahan. Sehun mengusap perut buncinya dengan sayang. Ia duduk miring, berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya.

"Kita akan segera pergi dari sini. Secepatnya. Pasti." Bisik Sehun sembari melirik _mac _putih yang tergeletak di atas meja rias.

Kris memang tidak pernah menghalangi Sehun dari dunia luar. Pria itu hanya melarangnya keluar rumah, namun tidak sepenuhnya mengisolasi. Dia bahkan memberikan banyak hal. Hanphone, internet, game, segalanya. Mungkin Kris mengira kalau Sehun tidak memiliki siapa-siapa dan dengan sombongnya menyangka kalau dirinya mampu mengurung Oh Sehun di sangkar emas ini.

'_Kau salah besar, Wu Yifan.' _Desis Sehun sembari menyalakan _mac_nya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap perut, sedang sebelahnya lagi sibuk membuka bermacam _software_ dan _weblock_. Selama Kris pergi, ia bisa membobol beberapa _site_. Melaksanakan pekerjaannya dan mengumpulkan uang. Bahkan sekelompok kriminal memintanya untuk bergabung dan menjanjikan pekerjaan menjamin untuknya. Yang ia perlukan saat ini hanyalah kesempatan... Kesempatan untuk keluar dan membebaskan diri dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

"Ung!" Sehun menggeliat, tiba-tiba terbangun karena panas sekaligus sensasi aneh yang melanda tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan bagian belakang tubuhnya terus terasa nyeri. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, rasa kantuknya masih menguasai diri. Namun semakin ia mengerjap, Sehun baru sadar kalau ia berbaring miring tanpa mengenakan sehelaipun pakaian. Sehun mendelik. Tangan kekar yang familiar tengah memeluk tubuhnya, menjaga perut buncitnya saat dari belakang, sesuatu menerobos keluar masuk rektumnya dengan tempo cepat.

"A-ah! Ah!" Sehun berjengit, tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak maju dan mundur sesuai dengan arah dorongan Kris. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!" pekiknya emosi. Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Kris memeganginya erat-erat dan mendorong pinggulnya semakin dalam. Suara tubuh yang saling bertabrakan menggema, bercampur dengan suara desah dan erangan.

"A-AH!" Sehun refleks memegangi bagian bawah perutnya, Kris menghantam prostatnya dan membuat pandangannya seketika terasa kabur.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ch-chagi?" ujar Kris tersendat sembari terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menyerang bagian tersensitif dalam tubuh Sehun dan sebelum ia berniat untuk mengakhirinya... Kris buru-buru mengubah posisi, begitu hati-hati saat harus menarik bahu Sehun agar pemuda itu berbaring terlentang. Lalu tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Sehun untuk memaki, Kris buru-buru mengimplan juniornya kembali ke dalam rektum Sehun dan mulai bergerak lagi.

"Ngh! Nah! Ah!" Sehun mengerat kedua pahanya yang terangkat tinggi, airmatanya menggenang. Kris menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Lagi.

"K-kau tidak m-mau saat kuajak. M-mianhae, chagi. Tapi aku tidak kuat l-lagi! AH!" Kris menekan pinggulnya, mendorong sedalam yang ia bisa, begitu merasakan kenyalnya prostat Sehun di bagian ujung tubuhnya, Kris baru bersedia mengeluarkan seluruh _load_nya sembari mengerang panjang. "Aaaaah~"

Kris menjatuhkan diri di sisi Sehun, ia menarik pinggang besar Sehun dan menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu yang sudah lengket bercampur dengan sperma. Namun Kris menyukainya, aroma tubuh orang yang dicintainya. Hanya menghirupnya saja sudah membuatnya tenang dan nyaris terlelap.

Kris mengusapi perut Sehun, ia menyilangkan sebelah kakinya di atas kaki Sehun, ingin memeluk pemuda itu semakin dekat. Namun suara erang kesakitan dan gemetar tubuh Sehun, membuat Kris sontak membuka matanya dan terduduk kaget.

"ARGH!" Sehun memekik kesakitan dan spontan meringkuk memeluk perutnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya gemetaran.

"K-Sehun?" Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Kris ikut gemetaran, disentuhnya bahu Sehun dengan panik. Ingin menenangkan pemuda itu namun semakin lama, Sehun tampak semakin kesakitan. "A-ada apa, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menggeleng, urat-urat di lehernya bermunculan. Otot-otot perutnya makin mengencang, semakin melilit dan membuatnya semakin kesulitan bernapas.

"AAARRRRRGGGGG!"

"SEHUN-AH!"

.

.

.

Tbc.


End file.
